You Belong With Me
by percalangelolover13
Summary: A Drama/Romance PJO story, based on Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me. Percy is Annabeth's new next door neighbor, they start talking to each other and become friends. The problem is that Annabeth is dating Luke Castellan, star quarterback of Goode High's Football team. The story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

A story about Percy Jackson and the Olympians


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 **This is the real chapter to all of you who were confused, I accidently posted the wrong thing. Here it goes, hope you enjoy it guys!**

 **Annabeth POV.**

 _Riiiiing, Riiiing!_ I picked my phone up and closed the curtain not seeing what my neighbor was going to write.

" _Annabeth, what's taking you so long to come down?"_ yelled my boyfriend Luke through the phone. _"I'm giving you five minutes, and you better not be talking to that Percy guy again."_

 _"I'll be right there Luke, and no, I'm not talking to him, I promise."_ I lied.

 _"Okay, love you babe."_

 _"Love you too."_

 **LINE BREAK!:))**

I grabbed my bag from my bed and dashed down, not even saying bye to Percy.

I should introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm sixteen years old and I live in New York. I switch houses between my mom's and dad's. My parents divorced when I was six. My dad remarried two years later to my step mother *cough* step monster *cough*. A year later they had twins, Mathew and Bobby. They're six now. My mom lives in New York, but is in France right now for her job.

I grabbed an apple from the counter and went through the doorway. I immediately saw Luke's blue Prius ( **Don't know a lot about cars so…)** and ran to there. I got in and as soon as I closed the door he sped through the street. He finally slowed down and parked in front of a Starbucks.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, I just got an apple. I slept in." I lied. The truth was that I was talking to Percy, my next door neighbor. His room window is right in front of mine and ever since he moved in we have a strange way of communication. He knocks on the window and we talk through paper, by writing notes and flipping it around to show each other what we wrote.

 **LINE BREAK :))**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was crying on my bed, because I had accidentally spilled coffee on Luke's shirt. He yelled at me in public and shoved me so hard that I landed hard on the floor._

Knock, Knock

" _That is weird," I thought. "Luke would never apologize right away."_

 _I looked up and realized the knocking was coming from outside of my window. I walked towards it and the first thing I saw were the mesmerizing sea green eyes. I stared for a long time, when I noticed that the owner of those beautiful eyes was blushing. I waved to him, and he waved back. He mouthed something that I couldn't understand. I shrugged my shoulders to show that I was confused. He held up his hand, as if saying wait a minute. He ran out of my sight and I started fixing my face, my eyes were really blotchy and red._

 _"_ I need to stop crying" I thought.

 _I saw the mystery guy again and he had a sketching pad in his hand. He scribbled something on the paper and I read it._

 **ARE YOU OKAY?**

 _I nodded my head and smiled at him, he was nice. WAIT, I told my brain, don't think like that, you have Luke. I held up my hand and he gave me a reassuring smile. I ran to the end of the hallway that connects all the rooms upstairs. I pressed a button on the wall that slid down the attic stairs. I climbed the stairs really fast, and I looked for my art box. When I found it, I slid it towards the stairs and I struggled for ten minutes. When I got to my room I made sure mystery guy was still there. I grabbed a sketch pad from the box and our conversation went something like this,_

 ** _Me:_** **HI**

 ** _Mystery Guy: HI, MY NAME IS PERCY_**

 ** _Me: I'M ANNABETH_**

 ** _Percy: WHY WERE YOU CRYING?_**

 ** _Me: SOME RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS :P_**

 ** _Percy: I'M SORRY_**

 _I told him about myself and he told me about him. He was new to this part of New York, and was looking forward to being here. His name was Perseus Jackson, but he liked to go by Percy. He was 16 years old, born on August 18. His favorite color is blue. He was looking for a school to go to and he has been living here for three weeks._

 **LINE BREAK :))**

 _"_ You're lying" said Luke, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You never sleep in."

"Well, there's always a first in everything."

"I was texting you today at 6, you have been awake since."

"I went back to sleep"

His blue eyes darkened with anger, and realization struck him "You were talking to that Percy dude."

"No I wasn't, I swear."

He raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

 **LINE BREAK:))**

When I got to school, I gathered my binders for the first class. As I was making my way there, I saw some familiar sea green eyes in the crowd.

 _Percy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Hey Guys, sorry for the misunderstanding in the first chapter, I didn't fully understand how to post a chapter. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABOUT THREE MONTHS! I have been so busy with school and you guys understand.**

 **I think I'm going to come up with a schedule to update this story, maybe once a week and there might be a chapter once in a while over the weekend.**

 **Disclaimer(I forgot to do one last time): I (sadly) do not own PJO :(**

 ** _In the last chapter…_**

When I got to school, I gathered my binders for the first class. As I was making my way there, I saw some familiar sea green eyes in the crowd.

 _Percy?_

 **Percy POV**

"Percy sweetie, you're going to be late to school!" My mom called.

"I'm coming mom!"

I stood up from my bed and grabbed my bag on the way out of my room. I ran to the kitchen ( **It's a one story apartment** ) and I pecked my mom in the cheek and ran out of the house. It was my first day at my new school, Goode High.

 **LINE BREAK :)** ( **I'm not introducing Percy, because Annabeth already did) LINE BREAK :)**

I was walking towards my first class, when I felt someone looking at me. I turned around and my eyes met with some familiar grey ones.

 _Annabeth?_

I smiled at her, and she came walking towards me.

"Hey, you," she said.

"Hi Annie"

"Don't call me Annie," she said.

I laughed and she tightened her lips in a straight line, trying not to laugh. I started poking her stomach to make her laugh when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He had icy blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, I knew him from somewhere.

" _Jackson,"_ he sneered.

Now I knew who he was, Luke Castellan, my elementary and middle school bully. " _Castellan,"_ I replied in the same tone he did.

" I don't want _you_ touching my girlfriend like that, let's go Annabeth."

He moved his hand from my shoulder to Annabeth's shoulder.

"Let go Luke," she said calmly, glaring at him with her grey eyes. He looked frightened for a second and then he hid it. He held on to her shoulder like there was no tomorrow. She wouldn't stop glaring at him and they were like that until Annabeth sighed and said, "See you later Percy."

I opened my eyes in shock, Annabeth was stronger than that, she had to be, right?

The red mark on her shoulder made me question that.

 **Annabeth POV**

My shoulder burned. I walked along Luke at his fast pace. I wanted to beat the crap out of him so badly, but if I did he wouldn't lash out on me, he would lash out on Percy.

Everything for Perce, right?

 **I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I don't have time today I tried squeezing it in, I might restart the story, I don't know, what do you guys think?**

 **Annabeth is soo nice…**

 **Have a nice Monday guys, expect an update soon, I hope…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey Guys! I'm so sorry, it has been over a month since I last updated. I will continue this story, and thank you for all your supportive comments. I will be releasing a new fanfiction today. It's a series of one shots about all the PJO characters, including ships, bromances, friendships, etc.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, and I would love recommendations about one shots for my new story, maybe plots that you've never read, and have always wished to read.**

 **DIsclamer: I don't own PJO…sadly.**

 **Percy POV:**

To say school was going great was an underestimation, this school was so different then my former school. I was always the scrawny kid who didn't have any girls trailing behind him, I guess it was the same here. I just wanted to get home and enjoy the blue cookies that my mom promised.

 **(A/N: Remember that he's playing Taylor Swift's role of not being popular.)**

It was lunch time, and I could tell this was the stereotypical High School where different cliques sit at assigned tables. I looked around, when I spotted Annabeth at a table with a crowd of a variety of people. I got closer and I first made sure that Luke wasn't at that table. Surprisingly, he wasn't.

There was a girl with brown choppy hair, and kaleidoscope eyes, next to her was a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, next was a boy with curly brown hair and elf like ears. A Chinese boy that looked like a panda and next to him was a girl with gold eyes and curly brown hair. Finally there were two emo, goth-like people… wait I knew them! Yes! Finally someone I knew at this school!

"Thalia, Nico!"

I clasped my mouth shut, because the moment I yelled that, the cafeteria went silent. Everyone was looking at me and making me feel uncomfortable. I felt my face heat up and I walked to the table. Thalia stood up and gave me a bone-crushing hug, while Nico "bro-hugged" me. You see, they were my cousins, but people often mistook them as a couple, which made me laugh so much. I sat down in the empty seat between Annabeth and Nico. Everyone in the table that weren't Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were looking at me weird.

"Hey, I'm Percy," I said.

They went down the table introducing themselves, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel. As lunch went by, I realized that they were really nice and fun people.

` **Annabeth POV:**

 ****They were still looking at Percy weirdly but not because of his personality or his appearance, but because Luke was bound to appear any moment, and that was his seat. Nobody bothered to tell Percy that because I could already tell they liked him more than Luke. The moment these thoughts left my brain, I felt a hand on my shoulder, Luke. I turned around, and the table went silent. I shut my eyes, tears threatening my eyes, I opened my eyes, cleared my thoughts and faced him.

"He's sitting in my spot," he said through clenched teeth. "Why did you let him sit there?"

He gripped my shoulder tighter and I did something that I would've never thought I would do, I slapped his hand, hard. He let a yelp out and glared at me. He raised his hand, and I flinched waiting for the slap. I felt nothing, I looked up again, and Percy was in front of me, Luke's hand still up.

"Don't hit Annabeth," he said. "If you really want your seat just tell me and I'll move, but don't hit her."

Luke looked at Percy, more like glared and sat on the chair that was now empty. Percy grabbed his bag, waved at everyone, and walked away. Everyone else looked at Luke like an intruder, and there was an awkward silence in the table. Nico and Thalia broke the silence by standing up, and they left in the direction of Percy. Slowly everyone in the table left in the same direction, leaving me alone with Luke. I stood up, to follow them and started walking.

 **Percy POV:**

Luke was such a dick, I couldn't believe he would dare hit Annabeth. I was calming myself by doing breathing exercises, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Percy, wait!" I turned around and saw Thalia and Nico. I stopped and let them catch up. Let me tell you about them, Thalia and Nico are my cousins, on our dad's side. They are my favorite cousins and they are both my age.

Thalia's dad is Zeus, the owner of a big airplane company, and owned a lot of buildings in New York. Thalia's mom was an actress, but she died a few years ago in a car accident. Thalia was a bit of a punk, but people often mistook her as emo, or goth. She hated heights, and when we were in a family vacation at the mountains, she crashed into a pinecone tree. She had some other dark history with Luke, that she would tell me about.

Nico's dad, Hades was in charge of a different company, that neither Thalia, Nico or I liked. His company helped families prepare for a funeral, and he would "refurnish" the dead people. It was scary if you asked me, which is why we never dare to go anywhere else in the house than in Nico's room. Nico was emo, but he wasn't into the halloween theme, of skeletons and dead people. I think he secretly likes that though. His mom was my favorite aunt, but she had sadly died along with Nico's sister Bianca.

"Percy, we know why you stood up for Annie back there," Nico said.

"Um, why?" I asked

"Ugh, Percy, stupid as always" said Thalia.

"You obviously like her," Nico said.

Thalia face-palmed.

I blushed, and shook my head. Thalia and Nico shared this really weird look, and kept on walking with me, we went outside to the school's patio. We sat under a tree and continued eating. What we hadn't noticed before was that everyone had followed us and were being really secretive about it. We were really enjoying our lunch and I knew I had made the right choice of choosing this school.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I felt great walking away from Luke, until I felt a really tight hold on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Luke, he was fuming.

"I still haven't gotten my payback from before, Annie" he sneered.

"You don't need it, Luke, you get it every single day,"

He looked confused for a while, and then he got it. " You little bitch," he said.

Ouch.

"You were probably looking for Jackson right now. You slut, are you cheating on me Annabeth? Is that why you let him sit on my spot?"

 **A/N: So… It's not really a cliffy, because we know that she isn't cheating on him. Tell me how you felt about this chapter, and remember to check my new story out. I will try to update sooner, I'm really sorry about the long wait.**

 **\- percalangelo13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **HI guys, I know I haven't updated in forever. The last 2 months of middle school were hectic, that's an understatement. I didn't have time to write and I also had a huge writer's block. But I'm back. Since it is SUMMER BREAK, I will be posting new chapters more often. I don't have anything else to say. But thank you to all those readers out there who are sticking with me and my rowdy schedule. I love you all so much. Check out my other story too, which will be updated alot as well.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO… sadly :(**

 **I also realize that Annabeth is a little OOC, because she is not as fierce as she usually is, but she** ** _is_** **building up to that if you guys can notice.**

 **Back to the story.**

 **To refresh you all's minds:**

 ** _Annabeth POV:_**

 _I felt great walking away from Luke, until I felt a really tight hold on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Luke, he was fuming._

 _"I still haven't gotten my payback from before, Annie" he sneered._

 _"You don't need it, Luke, you get it every single day,"_

 _He looked confused for a while, and then he got it. " You little bitch," he said._

 _Ouch._

 _"You were probably looking for Jackson right now. You slut, are you cheating on me Annabeth? Is that why you let him sit on my spot?"_

 **Annabeth POV:**

"NO! You bastard, how dare you think that!" I softened my tone, looking at his hard face. "I would never do that to you, especially after what happened with Chris. Percy is just a friend I was showing around for his first days here."

 **(Or is he?… Just kidding percabeth is slowly building up)**

"I'm sorry Anna, I just … I don't want to lose you."

 **Percy POV:**

I decided to walk back to Annabeth, to apologize for the danger I put her in. I pushed the cafeteria doors open, and found her talking to Luke. He was facing me and when he saw me, his features softened. He faced Annabeth, listening to her as she was ranting about something.

"… Percy is just a friend…" Just a friend? I thought I was more than that, didn't I at least deserve, my best friend? "… first days here."

Luke looked up to me and smirked, seeing the hurt look on my face.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just … I don't want to lose you."

That was bullshit. Annabeth should know too. I felt my heart beating faster, and my blood was cursing way to fast in my chest. I clenched my fists to prevent anything from happening. My toes curled as the scene in front of me unfolded. Luke was pulling Annabeth in for a kiss.

I realized, I felt jealousy.

I fell in love with my _friend,_ Annabeth.

 **Thalia POV:**

I was about to walk in to the cafeteria, when I bumped into a raged Percy. I stopped him by standing in front of him. He was glaring at me with a look I had never seen in his eyes before. Jealousy.

"Perce, you okay?"

"Leave me alone Thalia."

Okay, he wasn't okay. He never calls me Thalia, it's always Thals, Pinecone face, Bark Breath, etc. I looked at him and said, "Follow me."

I knew he was following me because I could hear him stomping behind me. When we arrived outside I pulled him over to a table and sat him down. We sat in silence for a long time.

"You like her," I noticed. "You thought she liked you back."

He said nothing, and then he muttered quietly.

"I don't like her."

I stated laughing, hard. "Come on kelp head, everyone in the squad knows you like her, you've stood up her so many more times than anyone else has, and we know you're not joining that band just because you like playing, but because you want to see her, when she's playing too. You obviously like her."

"Fine, what if I do? You can't do anything about it."

"We'll see Percy."

 **Percy POV:**

Damn it Thalia.

That girl knows me like the back of her hand. What she told me gave me shivers, and I thought of all the possibilities. She could tell her, but Thalia wouldn't do that, she could also … Oh no. She might play match maker.

I shook my head, how could I be so stupid to think that Annabeth would like me back. I walked to my next class in defeat, as the rest of the day passed by too slow for my pleasure. I was walking home, and entered the house. My mom was probably still at work, and my dad was out of town for a meeting.

 **(A/N: IN this fanfiction, Percy lives with Sally and Poseidon, there is no Paul. Instead he's going to be like Poseidon's bestie. ;))**

I walked into my room, and I took my books out of my bag.

 _What if I do my homework now?_

Instead I sat on my bed and let myself drop to the point where I was lying down. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes, imagining a life where Annabeth would love me back.

 **Annabeth POV:**

As Luke was pulling me in, I heard someone breath in, really loud and I immediately whipped my head around, and saw the cafeteria door being slammed closed. I turned back, and look was looking in that direction with a look of hatred in his eyes. I wondered who it was. He looked at me again and he smiled, he grabbed my chin again and looked at me in the eyes. His gaze moved to my lips and before I knew it, his lips crashed with mine. As I was kissing Luke, I thought about what I felt was missing. Ever since I started dating Luke, there was no spark, or tingles whenever he kissed me or grazed his hand with my hand. Our kisses always felt forced and rough. I pulled away to breathe, and when he was diving again, the bell rang.

Thank the gods.

 **LINE BREAK:) — — — — — — — LINE BREAK:)**

I stepped into my room, with a sigh of defeat.

 _I was walking out of school, when I saw Percy walking home._

 _Maybe I could walk home with him. I though, besides, we live right next to each other. I tightened my backpack straps ready to+14247890521 run and catch up to him, when a person pulled me. I was thrown into a wall, roughly, and when I looked up, my grey eyes met with some piercing blue ones. Luke._

 _He pushed me to the wall, and pressed his body against mine._

 _He looked at me, his face was millimeters away from mine. I looked over his shoulder, to see Percy turning into a small dot, walking away. Might as well deal with Luke. I looked at him, and he started kissing me, not releasing me from the wall. He snuck his arms in between the wall and my waist, and slowly moved them down. I knew where this was going. I spaced out and didn't notice that his hand had reached its destination. He squeezed my ass._

 _I pushed him away, and slapped him._

 _"Luke, I don't want you to do that, I talked to you about this already, and I would really appreciate it if you respected my boundaries."_

_"It's because of Percy Jackson right?"_

 _"NO! Luke, I already told you, I don't think of him in that way."_

 _"I'll just look for someone else, who'll let me do what I want to them. I know you let Percy touch you, hell, the other day he was tickling you!"_

 _"NO, he was tickling me for god's sake! He doesn't think of me that way, at least I don't think so."_

 _"Whatever Annabeth, I bet there are better girls to fuck out there."_

 _I felt tears spring in my eyes and turned around, and ran to my house, by the time I got there I had forgotten about everything and walked in my room._

I saw Percy lying on his bed, through the window and started knocking on the window to get his attention.

 **SO, Yeah, I'll probably be updating by Saturday, but I'm not keeping any promises. I hope you liked this chapter, remember to check my other story. PJO Oneshots, I will be making another story after this one. This one has about 5 more chapters, I feel like the story is lagging too much.**

 **R &R!**

 **\- percalangelo13**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Hi!**

 **I'm back probably sooner than you all expected.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO… Sadly :(**

 **Percy POV:**

I hadn't realized I fell asleep, until I heard the knocking on the knocking on the window. I stood up fast, and rubbed my eyes. The world was foggy (more like my room), and when everything became clear, I figured the knocking was coming from the window. I saw her, the blonde with grey eyes, she was crouched on the floor laughing her butt off. My heart was beating extremely fast, I didn't even think it was healthy.

She looked at me, and my world stopped, grey with green, and I felt a blush coming. I whipped my head, reaching for my notepad.

 **Me: HI**

 **Annie: Hey**

 **Me: You okay?**

 **Annie: Not really, but I'm better know.**

What did that mean? Was it because she was talking to me?

 **Me: You want to talk?**

 **Annie: We** ** _are_** **talking, Seaweed Brain.**

 **Me: Seaweed Brain?**

 **Annie: Yeah, what you gonna do about it?**

 **Percy: Wise girl**

 **Annie: That's not bad**

 **Percy: Whatever, I meant if you want to come over, or do you want me to come over?**

 **Annie: Um… what if we go to central park?**

 **Me: Sure**

I stood up and grabbed my wallet, keys and my phone. I walked into the kitchen, to see my mom standing next to the stove, cooking.

"Mom, I'm going out somewhere."

"Where?"

"Central Park"

"Okay, just remember to be back soon, dad's coming home today."

"Yeah, I'm just going for a walk."

"Bye Sweetie"

"Bye mom"

I walked out the door and waited for Annabeth. After what seemed like an eternity she walked out her house, and said, "Let's go."

We walked through central park and she told me everything, by the end my blood was boiling.

"How dare Luke say that about you!"

"Hey, Percy, it's fine."

"What do you mean it's fine? You deserve to be treated so much better. Annabeth, he's hurting you!"

"Percy, I know this sounds stupid, but I still like him."

"Annabeth, he's hurting you. He's just using you."

"I'm scared, and I know that! I just, I want things to get better, and if he apologizes, I will accept. Percy, when you've known someone for so long, it's so hard to hurt them by breaking up with them. It would be very hard for me to do that."

"Apparently it's not hard for him."

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Apparently it's not hard for him."

Those words hit me hard. I felt tears approaching my eyes, and I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"I know, it's just I don't want this relationship to end with him."

 _Ding!_

My phone buzzed, and I checked it, a message from Luke.

 _Hey, Annabeth I wanted to apologize about earlier, I regret saying that to you, and I want to pick you up for a date. Is that okay?_

I looked up at Percy, who was looking away, and looked angry.

 _Yes, I'm at the park with a friend, can you pick me up there?_

 _Yeah, I'll be there in five._

"Luke's picking me up here. Do you want to head home already?"

"No, I'll wait."

I saw Luke's car driving up. I ran to there and hopped in the car, I looked outside, and waved goodbye to Percy.

 **Percy POV:**

That girl ran fast. She waved at me, but Luke didn't start the car right away. He jerked Annabeth's head toward his, and kissed her. He was facing me, and glaring, while making out with Annabeth. I turned, and started walking home.

I turned every way Annabeth told me to.

When I got home, the house was noisy. My dad was home, along with my uncles and cousins. This meant Thalia and Nico. Great.

I entered the house and immediately was welcomed by the smell of food. I walked to the living room, and there I saw my dad. I hugged him, and was greeted by the smell of the sea. He always smells like that.

My dad, Poseidon works for a company that rents beach houses, as a side job, and is one of the most famous marine biologists. He met my mom in high school, and later my mom was a costumer of his beach house rent thingy and they saw each other a lot there. In my opinion he is the better dad out of all his brothers.

As we were sitting to eat dinner, my mom brought the dish out. Lasagna!

"Kelp head stop drooling, and looking at the lasagna like it's Annabeth."

Nico snickered, and I flipped Thalia off when the adults weren't looking.

"Percy, who is this Annabeth girl?" my dad asked, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad," I sighed. "She's just a friend."

"Percy I'm pretty sure your diary wasn't inaccurate when you said _I love Annabeth Chase and I hope that bastard Luke dumps her so I can lift her up when he does."_

I started blushing like crazy, when Thalia quoted from my "diary". My dad looked at me with a pointed look and started laughing too.

"You need to bring her here soon Percy," he said.

I rolled my eyes and enjoyed the rest of the night with my family, the subject of Annabeth long forgotten.

 **A/N: So this chapter was shorter than the last, but I did update today, which is what I said I would do. I will update by monday, I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you can see the scene from the music video right? When Taylor's sitting on the bench and the guys gf kisses him, but she's glaring at Taylor?**

 **R &R**

 **\- percalangelo**


End file.
